


Preferences

by DonnaRoseM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Burning, Consensual, First Time, Gay, Light Bondage, M/M, Scratching, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaRoseM/pseuds/DonnaRoseM
Summary: Sai joins Shikamaru and Kiba in a learning lesson about sexual preferences.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba/Sai, Nara Shikamaru/Sai
Kudos: 25





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> Please note all characters are of age! This is my second time writing anything, ever -- feedback appreciated!

Shikamaru eyed up the pair across the grass from his perch on the outskirts of the training area. Sitting in the shade of a tree, Ino was giggling and rocking back and forth playfully while Sai returned a polite smile. "Cripes, woman, play a little hard to get," Shikamaru thought, shaking his head. Ino stood up and waved with a cheeky smile before walking away. Sai leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. His face was expressionless, as usual.

"Hm..." thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru avoided the sparring Kiba and Naruto to make his way across the grass. He noticed Hinata in the mix too, training hard.

He reached the tree, propped his back up against it next to Sai, and put his arms over his head, letting his eyes momentarily indulge in the man's exposed midriff. Hot. His imagination let his tongue trace those taut V lines ... He suppressed a shiver and cleared his throat.

"Yeeap that Ino has it out for you, eh, Sai? How does it feel to have the attention of the hottest girl around?" Shikamaru teased. Sai opened his eyes and looked at Shikamaru.

After a pause, he started, "Shikamaru, can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does everyone think she's sexy?"

Bingo, thought Shikamaru.

"Oh? You don't?"

Sai didn't answer.

Instead of describing the potential appeal of boobs and facial symmetry, Shikamaru went for a different approach, to try to confirm his suspicions.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, who do you find sexy? Ino might just not be your preference."

Sai's eyes trailed along the training area, almost aimlessly, as he considered the inquiry.

It was a hot day and Naruto and Kiba had shed their shirts. Hinata was down to her tight mesh undershirt, leaving nothing to the imagination. The three were gassed, and the men were taking a break, panting hard, chatting and laughing together, collapsed on their backs in the grass. Hinata sat a little ways away, out of breath and trying not to look directly at Naruto's exposed sweat-coated muscles, lest she pass out. She petted Akamaru affectionately.

Shikamaru watched Sai closely as his gaze drifted past the woman to rest on the two men. Sai's head lowered slightly and his lips parted, red flushing to his normally pale cheeks. He closed his eyes and with a slight shake of his head, turned towards Shikamaru and offered his polite smile.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru - I don't want to displease you by not answering. I'm just a little ... I don't know quite know what's okay yet. I don't quite know how to answer."

"Ahh no need to apologize Sai, don't stress over it." He put a friendly hand on Sai's shoulder and said with a reassuring smile, "I'm sure things will become more clear to you in time."

Sai responded with a grateful smile and nod.

Shikamaru returned his arms back over his head and the two sat for a while. Suspicions partially confirmed, he had butterflies in his stomach thinking of his next sentence. He decided to just go for it.

"Listen, Sai, you know Kiba and I have a fun little tradition. You should join us tonight."

Sai looked over curiously. "Oh?"

"Yeaahhh it's a nice bonding thing you know?" His head swiveled over to look at Sai, "We break into the hot springs at night after they're closed." He smirked.

Sai considered this. "Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"Hasn't happened yet," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll take the fall for you if the owner runs out in a rage," he said with a laugh.

Sai glanced out at Kiba resting shirtless in the grass. His form was absolutely perfect. Bonding sounded good. Hot springs meant naked. Naked sounded ... good?

Sai looked back to Shikamaru. "Thank you for inviting me. I'd love to come."

\---

The night air was slightly chilly especially for how hot it had been that day. Sai was extraordinarily nervous, the reason for which he wasn't exactly sure. It had been easy to break in following Shikamaru's instructions, but being in a forbidden space was still a bit of a thrill. Was that all?

He kept his ninja tools with him, just in case.

Entering the hot springs area, Sai peered through the steam. Was he the first one here? No, someone was at the far end. He waded into the springs, the heat a welcome relief on his shivering skin. As Sai neared the figure, he could make out Shikamaru's spiky ponytail. As more of the scene became visible, Sai realized he had never seen a more relaxed position before. Shikamaru was sitting leaned up against a warm stone, both arms stretched out to the sides, one holding a cigarette from which he was taking slow drags. His head was leaned back and his legs fell lazily open, one knee peeking out of the water.

Sai found a dry stone to stash his ninja tools and sat stiffly in the water next to Shikamaru, nervously waiting to be acknowledged. The difference in their stances was comical. Sai's back was perfectly straight, elbows locked, hands in his lap and knees together. Shikamaru's head swiveled down and around to look at Sai, his half-closed eyelid stare taking the man completely off-guard.

With a long drag on his cigarette Shikamaru smiled and spoke, "You can breathe out now Sai. Looks like you made it okay," and let the rest of his smoke out slow, out of the side of his mouth.

Sai blushed and looked down. Why was he so tense? He realized he had been holding his breath and let it out. "I think I'm nervous." He stated flatly. "I think you are." Shikamaru confirmed with a laugh. "No worries Sai, we'll check with you every step of the way to make sure you're okay with what's happening." Sai wasn't sure how to interpret that, but felt what he was pretty sure was comfort and excitement at the same time.

"Aaaand he's here," Shikamaru announced in barely a whisper.

"Aye! Shikamaru! Sai!" Kiba bounded into the water with a splash. "Ow hot hot!" His grin was childish, a fang poking out one side. He waded over with gusto, a flurry of activity in contrast to the quiet moments they just had. To Sai's surprise, he went right up to Shikamaru. His hands came up to cup the man's face, their bodies pressed tightly together.

Sai's eyes were as wide as saucers. He felt heat rush all over his body. He felt his cock tighten. What was happening? He wanted to look down out of shame and embarrassment and try to get a grip on the situation, but his eyes were fixated on the scene. He stared intently to see what Shikamaru would do. Would they fight? Was this okay? What was happening?

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Kiba and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. His hands found Kiba's hair and he gripped it to move Kiba's head back and scolded him with a laugh, "Kiba! Look what you've done to poor Sai! I haven't prepared him at all!"

"Well, shit, whose fault is that?!" Kiba barked back dramatically, turning to look at Sai. His face turned to faux pity immediately upon seeing the sad sight.

Sai was in a fight or flight position, shock on his face, body completely tensed up, arms back, gripping the hell out of the stones behind him.

"Sai, relax. Aren't you a ninja? Look a little cool!" Shikamaru chided. "I'm sorry. I should have been more explicit with you. Kiba and I have a sexual relationship. That's what we do when we get together here. I thought you might like to join us for a night to see how you feel about it. This might be your answer to your confusion about Ino."

Sai was completely frozen.

"Back off for now Kiba. He needs a minute."

Kiba cackled out a laugh and splashed away to find a spot on the side of the springs. "Ahhh it feels so good in this water! Today was a tough day of training. Naruto gets me every time."

"Typical." Shikamaru tsked. "He's on to the next thing already. Sai, I'm so sorry. Are you going to be okay? We don't have to do anything tonight if you're not comfortable with it. I didn't mean to do this to you."

Sai was starting to regain his composure. His arms came back down to his sides and his shoulders let down some. He sat back and tried to control his facial expression.

"What am I feeling Shikamaru?" He asked.

Shikamaru looked levelly at him.

"What is happening with my ... equipment?"

Shikamaru's face split into a smile. "Oh, are you hard? That means you're sexually aroused."

Sai looked down, face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry you have to explain this basic stuff to me. I've never seen two men kiss before."

Shikamaru laughed and took a drag from his cigarette. "That's apparent!" He looked so relaxed still. He blew the smoke out slow. "Sai, you don't need to be embarrassed so quit apologizing. It's not your fault that you haven't been exposed to men being together. It's a drag," his head lolled back, "but it's the world we live in. We keep it a secret for the most part." His head picked up and his gaze shifted to Kiba, who looked happy as a puppy wading around in the hot water.

Sai considered carefully what Shikamaru was saying. He sunk down and let the springs soak him up to his nose. His cock was still throbbing slightly. He wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"Hey! Shikamaru! What's our strategy for the night, 'Captain'?" Kiba yelled out.

Shikamaru looked over at Sai. "We can just chat tonight. Good old fashioned bonding."

Sai knew he was trying to protect him after his shocked reaction. He felt ashamed all over again. He thought for a moment. "No. I appreciate you trying to shelter me. But please proceed as you were going to tonight."

Shikamaru took a long look at Sai, then over at Kiba. "Maybe a toned down version."

Kiba nodded in agreement. Sai shook his head. "Please. I ... want to know. I don't want you to change anything because you're trying to protect me."

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other and slow smiles appeared. Shikamaru took a drag on his cigarette and said, "Okay. We'll respect that. But please let us know if it's too much, eh? We don't want to scar you for life or anything." He moved to get up. Kiba made his way over, buzzing with anticipation. Sai swallowed hard. He wanted to see this but had no idea what to expect.

"Sai." Shikamaru said with an air of disclosure. "Kiba likes it rough." Sai nodded, though he didn't quite understand.

"So what do you have in mind for me tonight 'Captain'?" Kiba asked, his grin full on, fangs out. He whisked up to Shikamaru and nipped at his neck, two hands sliding up his chest, his tongue flicking out here and there. Shikamaru responded with a slight moan, rolling his neck back and around. "I have a nice plan for you," he promised, guiding the eager man back as he scanned the terrain. His eyes locked on a tree branch close by. "Sai, you brought your ninja tools right? I'd love it if you could tie Kiba's wrists up to that branch right there," he requested, nodding over to the branch.

A little stunned, Sai hesitated slightly before obliging. "Ninja Art: Beast Scroll!" Snakes flew out of his scroll and Kiba was bound up in an instant. Kiba's eyes were wild with excitement. His body was tan and taught, muscles perfectly arranged, dripping wet from the hot springs. Sai couldn't believe the sight of Kiba's stretched out body on full display. Though Kiba was still soft, Sai's cock hardened.

Kiba struggled lightly against his restraints. "Shikamaru! Give me what I want!"

"Ah ahh so demanding tonight hmm?" Shikamaru took a slow drag on his cigarette and held it up in front of him. He stepped in front of Kiba's abdomen and blew the smoke out downwards. A grin crossed his face. "I think right here," he said as he jammed the lit end of the cigarette into Kiba's skin, into the sensitive part of the pelvis on one side. Kiba's head flew back and a sound escaped his lips that could only be described as a feral growl. He writhed around.

Sai gasped at the cruelty of it. The sound of Kiba's skin sizzling made him feel sick, and his erection softened. How could Shikamaru do this? "I must've misjudged him," Sai thought.

But, to Sai's utter shock, when Kiba's head righted, he was grinning, crazed looking, and the growls turned into snarling "yes's" and "more's" which he repeated over and over. Kiba's cock became rock hard. "So demanding tonight," Shikamaru repeated, casually shaking his head. He glanced over at Sai and offered reassuringly, "Don't be disturbed, this is how he likes it." Sai nodded, speechless.

Kiba started to whimper when he saw the attention was not 100% on him. "Shikamaru! Shikamaru!" "Calm down, boy, shit!" Shikamaru scolded. "I'm getting there!" He grabbed Kiba's fleshy ass and scrunched his hands hard. Sai was sure blood would be drawn. Kiba's cock twitched in response.

Shikamaru moved to his hard member, putting the tip of his tongue at the base, supported by a finger, and drawing the two, hard, all the way up the shaft together. Kiba's moans were animalistic. Shikamaru repeated this move twice more before grasping the girth and slipping the whole length into his mouth. He sucked hard with his fist below his mouth working the shaft with rough strokes. Kiba's breath came in strong heaves, but eventually he started to utter, "give me ... give me ... what I want ..." after which Shikamaru reached up his body with both hands and scratched down hard and slow, scratching back up and down until the man's whole torso was covered with red lines. Kiba's body writhed wildly, his head moving back and forth with growls erupting in gravelly pleasure.

Sai could see small beads of blood forming in some of the lines on Kiba's body, but it was undeniable that this whole scenario was giving Kiba pleasure. Though still a little confused, Sai's cock twitched and grew at the sight.

The sucking and the scratching continued, and eventually Sai could sense a change in Kiba. His breath was shallower and quicker and his body seemed to be tensing up and vibrating with the anticipation of something about to happen. Kiba begged, "Shika ... Shikama ... Shi ..." And Shikamaru responded with a playfully drawn out, "hmmmmm?" inviting Kiba to say out loud what Shikamaru already knew.

Kiba whimpered slightly at the tease but found his voice between breaths, "Shikamaru! I'm going to cum! Give me your teeth ... scrape your teeth on it!" Sai winced at the suggestion. But as soon as Shikamaru obliged, Kiba's body started to writhe and shake uncontrollably, his head moving as far as the restraints allowed, turning occasionally to breathe into and bite his own arms which were stuck up next to his head. The whole thing came to a close with a sound erupting from Kiba closely resembling a howl. "He really is just like a wild animal," Sai thought, considering the Inuzuka clan.

Kiba's body started to come down from the intensity while Shikamaru took some time to kiss and lick and embrace the bound man. His face indicated he was quite pleased with himself. He finally glanced over at Sai with instructions to release the restraints. As Kiba's arms came down they slowly draped over Shikamaru's shoulders and Shikamaru guided them both into the water, hugging tightly. Kiba was almost completely limp, eyes closed, but small growls were escaping his contented lips. Sai realized his burn and his scratch marks must be painful once submerged in the hot springs, but at this point, Sai was reserving judgement about what was desirable or undesirable. Shikamaru seemed to know everything about what Kiba wanted.

Shikamaru bobbed the pair gently in the water and let a hand come up to find Kiba's hair, wet fingers gently massaging his scalp, rubbing affectionately. He placed small kisses on Kiba's neck and shoulders and lightly nibbled his ear. Sai could've sworn Kiba was asleep by how completely relaxed he was, his whole weight draped onto Shikamaru.

Somewhat suddenly, Kiba started to snort and snuff and nuzzle hard into Shikamaru's neck. He brought his arms from over Shikamaru's shoulders to together in between them both and let his hands roam over Shikamaru's chest up to his chin. His eyes were still closed but his face was busy nuzzling and kissing, his tongue flicking out and tasting sweet skin. Shikamaru laughed and stroked his hair and weakly tried to push him away joking, "hey, down boy!" Kiba, eyes still shut, with a pleased look, eventually ceased his frenzied nuzzling and settled into Shikamaru's warm embrace.

Sai was incredibly aroused. He had never seen anything even remotely close to the scene before him. He was trying hard to process it, but his cock seemed to have a mind of its own, stiffening and softening as it deemed appropriate. Sai was grateful for that. He felt he could learn from his body's automatic responses to be able to figure out what he was feeling, what he liked and didn't.

He watched as Shikamaru gently separated the contented Kiba from himself, and set him afloat in the springs to recover. Kiba's face was turned up at the sky as he floated aimlessly, a dopey fanged grin on his face, eyes still shut.

Shikamaru now turned his attention to Sai. When the man's half-lidded gaze met his, Sai's breath hitched. He waded over, a pleased look still on his face. "How are you Sai? Did we scar you for life?" he joked. Sai didn't know how to answer. His cheeks were flushed. Shikamaru came right up to the man.

Sai said finally, "your face is very close."

"It is," Shikamaru replied matter-of-factly, chuckling internally.

"I think it's a good thing." Sai said.

"That's good." Shikamaru said. He waited a moment, reading Sai carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort which he would take as a cue to back off.

He leaned in slowly. Sai's breath quickened, but he didn't move away. Shikamaru's lips hovered over Sai's jawline, his breath caressing his sensitive neck. His lips made slight contact, brushing ever so lightly just below the ear. Shikamaru couldn't get a handle on Sai's willingness so decided to just ask, in a deep whisper, "is this okay with you?" Sai's soft voice replied nervously, "my ... my equipment indicates that it is." Shikamaru smiled at the man's quirky responses. He kissed the side of his face and moved lazily on to his neck and shoulders, his warm lips sending shivers up Sai's spine.

Sai allowed his stiff arms to move to explore Shikamaru's strong back, the muscles working skillfully as he held himself up against the rocks behind Sai. Shikamaru's kisses were getting lower on Sai's chest and reached the waterline. To Sai's surprise, Shikamaru lifted the man up out of the water and laid him back on a smooth warm stone behind him. The shape of the stone lifted Sai's hips slightly and his hard cock was on full display. He felt completely exposed and suddenly nervous. Before he could voice his feelings Shikamaru was lying on top of him, warm and wet, his full weight pressing down and resolving Sai's anxiety. His cock twitched hard into the man's weight. The kissing resumed.

Shikamaru took both of Sai's hands and slowly lifted his arms up over his head, pinning them to the large stone. Sai felt nervous - too vulnerable in this position. He spoke weakly, "I'm sorry Shikamaru, I don't ... I don't like this." Shikamaru responded immediately by bringing the man's hands to his own hair and releasing them there, essentially giving him control over Shikamaru's head. "Please don't apologize Sai, you're allowed to have preferences. Thank you for telling me right away," he said with a warm smile. Sai blushed hard and nodded. "Are you okay to continue?" Shikamaru asked, eyebrows raised. Sai's fingers scrunched lightly in Shikamaru's hair, eventually feeling his scalp and scritching it gently. "Yes." he breathed.

Shikamaru's kisses made their way down Sai's taut body. "Ahh finally, this midriff ..." Shikamaru thought as he licked and sucked gently, and traced the V lines with his tongue, the ones that were always exposed and teasing him in Sai's daily outfit. Shikamaru was low enough that Sai's hard cock was right up against his face, so he held it against himself while he worked on Sai's sensitive abdomen with his tongue.

Sai still clutched at Shikamaru's head, too nervous to let that control go. His breathing was heavy now and as he felt Shikamaru push his cock against his face, he let out a small moan. Goosebumps covered his body. He was drunk under the sensations Shikamaru was producing in him. He felt Shikamaru's head turn to the side, his warm lips and wet tongue playing at the base of his cock, the kissing working its way up the shaft. Sai gasped at the feeling. Shikamaru reached the top and had his eyes trained on Sai's face, looking for any sign of anxiety. He slowly plunged the hard member into his warm mouth. Sai's eyes were closed and his head rolled to the side, moans of pleasure falling out with ease.

Shikamaru worked Sai's cock with even strokes, his hands trailing along Sai's taut midsection. Sai was overwhelmed with pleasure. He released his clutch on Shikamaru's head and brought his hands to his own face, rubbing up until his fingers trailed through his hair and his arms splayed listlessly above his head. His head rocked slowly side to side and he moaned and groaned uninhibitedly.

Shikamaru couldn't have been more pleased with how the night was going. He sucked steadily and looked around to notice Kiba, sufficiently recovered and wading over to join in. "I hope he knows not to overdo it," Shikamaru thought. Kiba grinned as he approached Sai's relaxed upper body and grabbed his wrists. Sai's eyes snapped open with alarm at feeling nails digging in and became suddenly panicked. In an instant Shikamaru picked up his head and shouted, "Kiba!" Kiba stopped and looked over at Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded towards Sai's nervous face and said, "it's his preference. No fangs, no nails, no restraints." Kiba released Sai's wrists and became apologetic. "I'm sorry Sai, sometimes I forget not everyone wants it like an animal, huh?" he said with a laugh. Sai was grateful that the tension had eased but still felt nervous and exposed. Shikamaru noticed his cock was softening and threw out an order to Kiba before resuming his sucking strokes, "do him like Gaara likes it."

Kiba registered the instructions and put his weight on Sai's upper body, almost smothering him. His face came up to Sai's face and neck and peppered it with soft kisses, licks, and light sucks. His fingertips ran through his hair and massaged his scalp. Sai's anxiety was immediately relieved by the weight of Kiba, and his arousal peaked again with the feeling of Shikamaru's warm mouth coupled with Kiba's sweet treatment.

Through the fog of his pleasure Sai registered a thought. "... ... ... Gaara?!"

"I'll have to process that later," Sai thought, as the experience at hand was taking quite the amount of attention.

Kiba looked down Sai's body at Shikamaru. "You must be getting tired, let's switch!" Before Sai could think to speak, the men had rearranged themselves. Shikamaru's face was right up to Sai's face, and he was lazily draped over Sai's upper body. Sai realized he was lying on his side, stroking his own cock. His lips were swollen and his expression pleased. "We'll finish together," he declared with a smile. Sai wanted to ask what that meant when he felt Kiba take him into his mouth.

Kiba's style was totally different. Sai's length was plunged deep into a tight warmth, right up to the hilt, and Kiba's tongue snaked out to play across his balls. Sai's eyes went wide at the sensation, but not for long, as Kiba backed off with a powerful suction. The strong deep sucks continued with considerable rhythm. Sai felt high. He felt like he was flying. He felt like he was right on the edge of something ... something good, that he'd never felt before. What was it? Should he resist it? He tried to ask Shikamaru. He didn't know what question he managed to choke out, but Shikamaru assured him it was a good thing. Let it happen. Let it go. Sai's body tightened. He was just there ... just at the edge.

He let himself fall over it. His body writhed and shook. His moans escaped recklessly - perhaps they were screams. His eyes were squeezed shut and his arms reached to find slick skin and muscles firing hard. Shikamaru. Shikamaru's moans reached his ears, as if he had fallen over the same cliff.

Sai slowly became aware of his body. Warm stone beneath him. Warm bodies on top. He forced his eyes open to see two pleased faces looking down at him. He smiled, then blushed. All three were panting lightly. Kiba rolled off on his side, stretching out on the wet stones with a satisfied "Ahhhhh!" Shikamaru propped his head up on one arm while still looking at Sai. "Yeaapp. I think it's safe to say you enjoyed yourself tonight, hmm?" Sai nodded. He asked about the end, about the cliff. Shikamaru explained that it was an orgasm. Sai considered this. He decided it was good.

As the men packed up to go, Sai remembered what was said when Kiba joined in his pleasuring. "You mentioned Gaara before. How many people have joined you here?" Shikamaru and Kiba shared a knowing grin. "That's confidential information Sai!" Shikamaru joked. He put his arms up behind his head while they walked out. "Do you want to be invited next time?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba interjected playfully, "I don't know if he can handle our next guest Shikamaru!" "Ahh I think he can." Shikamaru stopped and looked at Sai. "It's like nothing else," he held up two fingers as he listed off the next items. "Think Shadow Clones, and stamina," he said with a smirk. Sai thought for a moment. Naruto. Naruto too?!

Shikamaru returned his arms over his head and strolled out lazily, "Ahhh and he's such a nice guy," he mused, "very attentive. That's what you need Sai." Sai followed behind, arranging his ninja tools in his arms. He thought about everything. He spoke up finally and said with a smile, "Thanks for inviting me. I'd love to come.”


End file.
